Teacher of the Year
by Nico-Chan
Summary: Hayato tries to help Batsu with his issues, but things don't always go right. [Yaoi] [HayatoBatsu]


A/n: Ahhh...Project Justice...my love. Hi all...one or two other Project Justice fans! Do you like yaoi? watches everyone shuffle out of the room...Damn...er...Well... . ...This IS yaoi. Male/Male. Better yet, it's a Hayate/Batsu. I...ah...hope everyone enjoys...(all...none...of you.)  
And, if someone in the universe does read and like it, please R/R!

**Teacher of the Year **

Punch. Hit. Snap. Crack. Hit. Punch. Snap. Crack.

Nekkestu Hayato stopped on the small sidewalk going past the gymnasium to the parking lot and listened closely.  
'What the hell is that?'  
He walked to the door. School was out, and Hayato had been planning on going home himself, but who the hell was in the gym?

He pushed the door open, and wasn't very surprised to see his star student, Ichimonji Batsu, punching away at something. Hayato caught a glimpse of what Batsu was hitting.  
A concrete block?  
Signs of blood coated the side of the block that Batsu was currently pounding away at.  
Hayato's dark eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, Batsu, what's up?"  
Batsu paused in his attack and turned to face his teacher. He was obviously angry, of distraught, at least. His eyes held fire in them and he panted and sweat poured down his face. Fresh blood ran down his knuckles, plopping onto the floor to cause a small red stain.  
Hayate strolled to his student nonchalantly, not wanting to come off as hostile to his already enraged seeming student.  
"So...what are you doing, you idiot?"

"Training." Batsu panted out, as if Hayato was stupid. It was obvious to Batsu.  
"Mega-training huh? This is pretty over the..."  
"Shut up." Batsu spat.  
Hayato blinked, surprised his student would disrespect him that way, and he blinked again, still caught off-guard. "Huh?"  
Batsu's dark eyes bore into him angrily.  
"I said go the hell away, your bothering me."  
Hayato's eyes narrowed. "Like hell I'll go. This is my gym, and if you gotta problem, you can take it outside with a tree or somethin'."  
The teen clenched his teeth. "Fine."

He pushed past Hayato roughly and began to stalk out of the room. Hayate snapped around and clasped the boys arm quickly.  
"Whoa, whoa. Hey, wait up Batsu. What's up?"  
"Nothing. Let me go." Batsu spoke, nearly monotonously.

"No. I'm not gonna let you go till you tell me what's up."  
Batsu tried to break his arm from his teachers grip but couldn't.  
Hayato growled slightly.  
"Hey Batsu, stop trying to get away from me...I'm trying to help you out."  
"Oh fuck you!" The teen spat again.  
Hayato suddenly saw red, his temper flaring. He reached his hand back, and smashed it into Batsu's face.

The boy stumbled slightly, but didn't fall as the stronger man still kept him in a vice grip.  
"Say that again Batsu!" Hayato shouted, enraged. "Come on, just tell me that again! I'll kick your ass even worse than I just did."  
Batsu glares at him, bitter tears forming in his eyes.  
"Fuck you...asshole."  
Hayato nearly retorted with something. A yelling match, or maybe even another fist to Batsu's gut, but he stopped when a tear fell down the younger man's cheek.  
He felt himself calm, and he released the spiky-haired boy.

"Hey Batsu...what's really up?" He asked, stepping closer, hoping to comfort the boy in whatever was causing him to be such a prick.  
"Nothing. Go to hell."  
Hayato knew he had to keep his cool. Blowing up at Batsu wouldn't exactly win him teacher of year awards.  
He thought quickly to some old cheesy movies he and Hideo watched together one time.  
The chick put her hand on her dude's face and told him "It's okay...It's alright lover...Molly still likes you."  
And whilst those exactly words probably wouldn't help him any with his Batsu situation, the feel of it might.

He, as gently as he could, reached up and stroked Batsu's cheek.  
"It's okay buddy. You can tell me."  
"...Fuck you."  
Hayato thought quickly, realizing that he should've paid more attention in the "Helping Distraught Children" book. But hell, it was just SO boring.  
He pulled Batsu into a rough hug, leaning his head on the boy's forehead, rocking gently.  
"Let me go teacher..."  
"C'mon Batsu. Tell me what's up."  
The boy went silent, but shivered slightly.  
"Hey, c'mon Batsu, this isn't like you. It's...well...pretty damned girly, aint it? Come on buddy boy...what's wrong?"  
"I..." Batsu murmured.  
"Yeah?" Hayato pried.  
"I ...need to get stronger."  
"Heh, your strong."  
"Not strong enough! I...I couldn't even..."  
The boy began to shake in his teachers arms, and Hayato, not to sure what to do, stroked his back. It comforted Batsu, he enjoyed his teachers strong arms around him, rubbing his back.  
"What couldn't ya do?"  
"I...couldn't protect Hinata...she got put into a bad situation and got really hurt, and I couldn't help her."  
"Oh...is she okay?"  
"I don't know! She's in the hospital, and she's in alot of pain..."

Hayato pulled Batsu tighter, allowing the boy to feel comfort in his arms.  
"Hey...its okay." Batsu's shoulder shook as he cried.  
"I'm here Batsu. I'm always here."  
Very soon, quietly, Batsu slowed his tears, and gradually stopped shaking.  
He rested silently in his teachers arms, enjoying the warmth from the muscular chest.  
"...Sorry teacher." he mumbled, and Hayato grinned slowly, and laughed softly.  
"Hey, it's cool. I'm you teacher, and your friend. If It wasn't for you, I mean, what would be my purpose for being here period?"

Batsu smiled slightly, and almost laughed, but winced. "Ow...my hands hurt."  
Hayato then let out a loud laugh, rocking Batsu faster, and kissing his forehead.  
"Okay, now that was kinda funny."  
Batsu grinned slightly, his mood more upbeat.  
"Well Batsu? I got nothin' to do, so ya wanna hit the showers and come home with me?"  
Hayato offered, winking.  
Batsu grinned. "Sure."  
Hayato leaned down, and pecked Batsu's lips lightly.  
"Let's go then. We've got alot to work out."

Batsu nodded, and they stood. The boy hadn't even realized he had fallen, nor that Hayato had been kneeling beside him holding.  
Hayato gave a grin, "Lead the way!"  
Batsu nodded and ran for the baths, mood thoroughly lifted.  
Hayato smiled, because damn, he really should be the nominee for teacher of the year.


End file.
